powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in Pink (Revisited Series)
Back in Pink is the third episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. It marks Katherine Hillard's final use of the MMPR Pink Powers. Plot Katherine returns briefly to fight one more battle with the Pink dino powers. It is discovered that she has leftover pink Morphin Energy from when Kim gave her the spare Power Coin that Alpha created, and, missing everyone, she becomes the Pink Ranger once again. Synopsis Part 1 It is the last day of the Pan Global Games Gymnastics Competition in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Katherine is leaving an eighth message for Kimberly upset that she didn't show up for the competition or returned her call. Kat has won four gold medals. Some of the other competitors ask Katherine to go out celebrating. She brushes them off with a lie. She travels to Sydney in Australia, first by taking a flight and then on her motorcycle believing she can get there in under five and arrive before dark. Her motorcycle and leather jacket are new but they remind her of the Shark Cycle she used as part of the Power Rangers. She misses the old days, her friends, and her team. She realizes that she needs something more and that it's harder to let go of the superhero life than she thought. When she gets to Sydney she realizes the city is too quiet, no city is that quiet. She also notices that nobody is out and about. She feels like she is being watched even though there is absolutely no one around, her every instinct tells her to run. Without the sound of her motorcycle's engine the quiet is obviously unnatural, not even the sound of birds or insects - it is a literal ghost town. She is forced to break in. One of her first observations when she gets inside is her mother's cellphone was left behind, something that would never have gotten left behind. She discovers there is no telephone service on the land line or cellphone and plenty of missed messages on the cellphone. Suddenly there is a series of loud bangs followed by a smash and crash. She runs to grab her archery case, because she has no team to back her up or her Morphin Powers. Alpha gave her a modified Communicator for emergencies only. She puts on protective gear like knee pads and combat boots. She also takes some change her mother had laying around. She hears a person scream! She turns to find sea monster looking creatures attacking a cute dude. She attacks them in close quarters using the bow as a melee weapon. After a close call she uses the coins as a throwing weapon. After escaping the monsters the cute dude takes her to his family's bistro and introduces himself as Andrew. He explains the situation about how at night the monsters come out and abduct people and that the number of monsters grow each night. Since the attacks began Sydney has been cut off from the rest of the world and anyone who tries to escape is abducted. Andrew also gave Katherine directions to a cliff where he saw the monsters go. Katherine returns to the previous location she was in and calls Zordon. The Communicator projects an image of Zordon and Alpha. They briefly exchange pleasantries, with Alpha especially glad to hear her voice now that he has gotten over his anger of seeing Kimberly almost get killed by Kat. She asks for the Power Rangers' help. Zordon regrettably informs her that the Rangers are off-planet fighting Mondo and have been out of contact for some time which has him concerned, which is also why Zordon believes he has neglected to be aware of the situation facing Katherine. Zordon says she has the power to stop this threat. Katherine, shocked, asks the sage how that is possible. Alpha informs Katherine that she is still the bearer of the Pink Energy because the Sword of Light was used along with his created spare Power Coin, which means she still has latent Ranger Energy that can be temporarily reactivated by the Sword of Light. Katherine, using the Sword of Light, transformed into a Pink Ranger. Zordon advised Katherine to restrain rather than destroy the monsters because remote scans indicate they are strange and unlike any monsters ever encountered before. Zordon reminds Katherine that the Sword of Light is a powerful weapon that links directly to his power, Katherine reassures Zordon that she will keep it safe. Part 2 Kat looks on as her mother changes into a monster. Verton orders his minions to bring him the Pink Ranger. Kat has no choice but to run and apologizes to her mother. As she escapes she seals them all inside the cave. Back at the house, Kat reassures herself that she couldn't handle Goldar, Verto, and an army of humans turned into monsters. She is approached from behind by Andrew who Kat immediately flips over her head and onto his back. In talking with Andrew about the situation, Kat comes up with a plan. She tries to push Andrew out of the picture so she can work freely but Andrew convinces her she has no right to stop him from helping save his town. She sends him to tell all the remaining townsfolk that help is coming and to stay hidden. Andrew doesn't believe that this important side mission is very important, but Kat explains that the more humans that are captured, the more monsters working for Goldar that he has to be worried about. Kat calls Zordon and asks to be taken to Jason, Trini, & Zack. Jason is unavailable on his own mission. Kat asks Zordon if it would be possible to share her power with Trini & Zack, by using the Sword of Light it is possible to imbue former Rangers with Zordon's power. That is a risk to them all but especially Kat. Andrew was spying on Kat and is taken. Trini and Zack are in South America. Trini while hang gliding sees Kat, she doesn't even bother to land she just leaps from the glider and hugs Kat, saying that it's great to see her. Kat explains the situation and Trini doesn't hesitate to help. Trini and Zack have been in South America fighting a swarm of Cogs sent there. Kat does the same thing to Zack that Andrew did to her, which resulted in the same response but Kat was able to counter and land on her feet. They embrace in a hug. Zack is informed of the situation and agrees to help his friend for life, his family. They teleport back to Patricia Hillard's and Kat contacts Zordon and Alpha again. After exchanging pleasantries and catching up they get to business. Due to sharing the energized power of a single Ranger they have increased each other's Morphin Energy output. Due to the fact that Zordon grows more vulnerable the longer he goes without the Sword of Light the Rangers debate leaving it behind. Before they can determine where to hide it they receive a garbled transmission from Tommy. He has lost communication with the rest of his team and they are losing to Mondo and Machina. They think they might be alone. Kat and Tommy briefly talk but they lose the connection. As Kat worries about what to do they are attacked by Goldar and his monsters. Goldar takes the Sword of Light, and captures the Rangers. Goldar plans to use the Sword of Light to power up a weapon of ultimate destruction with the ethereal power of the Morphin Grid. His weapon of ultimate destruction is his new war Zord, Typhonis, which is made from Zords formerly used by the Power Rangers. As Kat sits there feeling guilty and stupid, Goldar unveils that Andrew helped him defeat them. Part 3 to be added Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV, Green backup) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V, Red backup) *Brad Hawkins as Gold Ranger (voice) *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver) *??? as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver, morphed form) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice), and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Zeo Ranger VII, Teal) *Tom Wyner as Granitor (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Sabrina Lu as Scorpina *Wendee Lee as Scorpina (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice), Rita Repulsa (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Gregg Bullock as Det. Jerome Stone (uncredited) Quotes *'Kat': This thing has Rita and Zedd's name all over it. I'm surprised the Power Rangers aren't here already. What can that mean? I hope this communicator works after all this time. Zordon? Zordon. Zordon... can you hear me? Whoa. Good hologram. That's like... ultra hi-def *'Zordon': Kat. I hear you. It is good to see you again. *'Kat': You too, Zordon. I've missed you. *'Zordon': We have missed you as well, Kat. *'Kat': I... I'm sorry that I don't have time to catch up. You told me to use the communicator only in case of an emergency, and I've got one outside my door. I desperately need the Power Rangers' help. *'Zordon': I am sorry, Kat, the Power Rangers team is currently off planet fighting Lord Zedd. I regret that I have been unable to reach them for some time. I am concerned by their silence. The distraction must be why we missed the events you now find yourself consumed by. *'Kat': How? Is that really possible? *'Zordon': Do not despair Kat, for yourself or for the rangers. They are strong and they have one another. I am sorry I cannot offer you their aid, but there is another way. The solution to your problem may lie within you already. We can use the Sword of Light to re-activate that pink ranger power temporarily, giving you the strength you need to fight this evil. *'Alpha 5': It is Kat! You are still the bearer of the pink energy! *'Kat': Alpha 5! *'Alpha 5': Unlike other rangers, the Sword of Light was not to used to transfer your power to Kimberly, and so you still have latent energy inside you. *'Zordon': Are you willing to become a ranger again? *'Kat': Yes. If it's the only way to help these people, then yes. *'Zordon': So be it... Prepare yourself, Kat, for you once again... ...a pink ranger! *(Kat uses the Sword of Light to transform into Pink Power Ranger) *'Pink Power Ranger': Wow. I forgot how good that feels. *'Alpha 5': Kat, remote scans are unclear but indicate that something is strange with these monsters We advise restraining them rather than destroying them until we can discern exactly what they are. *'Zordon': Kat, beware. The Sword of Light is a powerful weapon and one that links directly to my power. *'Pink Power Ranger': Understood, Zordon. I'll keep it safe. *'Zordon': Good luck, Kat. May the power protect you. *'Pink Power Ranger': Thank you, Zordon. ---- *'Zordon': Zachary, Trini, it is good to see you both again. *'Zack': You too, Zordon. *'Trini': We've missed you. *'Zordon': The feeling is mutual, rangers. *'Zack': Zordon, I want to thank you, I've passed on so much knowledge, done so much good, thanks to you. We hope we've done you proud, even without our powers. *'Trini': We try every day to make the world better than it was before, and we owe one so much of that to our time as Power Rangers. *'Zordon': Yes, Alpha 5 and I are well aware of the good work you are doing. We always knew you would go on to do great things. And it seems those days are not over, Trini, for the Sword of Light shall draw out Kat's pink power and share it with you and Zack, that you might all use it to save the people of this town. *'Kat': We know it's dangerous, Zordon. But we're ready. We won't let you down. *'Zordon': The Sword of Light is imbued with my own power. It draws from me and transfers that power to you, amplifying your pink energy, Kat. But I freely leave myself vulnerable so that you three might rise and once again become a team. So that you might once more be... *(Kat uses the Sword of Light and Zack, Kat and Trini transform into Black Power Ranger, Pink Power Ranger and Yellow Power Ranger) *'Zordon': Power Rangers! Because you now share the energized power of a single ranger, you will yield limited powers as individuals but as a result, you shall flourish as a team in even greater harmony with one another than ever before! *'Black Power Ranger': Wow. What a power up. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Yeah, I forgot what this feels like. It's not even full power and I feel amazing. *'Zordon': I lave the Sword of Light in our care, Kat. When you have completed your mission it is critical that you use the sword to transfer back my power. I grow more vulnerable the longer I am without it. *'Pink Power Ranger': We'll keep it safe, Zordon. Thank you. *'Zordon': Be well, Power Rangers. And good luck. *'Pink Power Ranger': I'm not sure if we should take it with us. It would be powerful in the fight, but obviously we can't risk Goldar getting his hands on it. *'Yellow Power Ranger': Maybe we could hide it somewhere in the city? ---- *'Goldar': Aha! The Sword of Light! This is the answer to all my problems--and the end of all of yours! *'All': AHHHHHHH! *'Goldar': Haahaha! I win! ---- *'Trini: Uhhhhh... Where are we? *'Kat': I think... I think we're inside the craven... Goldar's base. *'Zack': Somebody turn on a light. And get me a dump truck of aspirin while you're at it. ---- *'Goldar': When I lured you were I didn't know how I would siphon your power into my new weapon... but you brought the Sword of Light right into my hands! With the Sword of Light, I can use the power of the Morphin Grid to bring to life the weapon of your ultimate destruction and my greatest victory... ---- *'Trini': This Typhonis will have the power of all our old zords fueled by our own energy. *'Kat': This is all my fault. I contacted Zordon. I brought you here. *'Trini': It's not your fault, Kat. We had to try to help this town, we couldn't have known what he has up to. *'Kat': No, I failed. Falling for Goldar's plan, I feel so foolish. *'Goldar': Foolish, selfish, and blind! The trifecta of ranger failure! I love it! You are trusting fools as always and time betrayed by one of your own! My new best friend, Serge! Say something, new friend! Tell these rangers how you betrayed them! Tell them how you're going to help me destroy them! *'Kat': Oh no you don't... ---- *'Goldar': With Typhonis operational, fully powered zord at my command. Now I need a army.. *'Serge': Please, Goldar. I--I didn't want to, but I did as you asked. You promised she'd be unharmed please- ---- *'Serge': You're Power Rangers! I thought something like this--when you vanished in pink light, Kimberly. *'Britt': Sensational! Power Rangers! Your secret is safe with us. ---- *'Kat': To do what I need for. Trini, I have an idea, but I need your help. You know more about these communicators than anyone, right? *'Trini': Anyone who isn't Billy! And I'm already way ahead of you... ---- *(Kat sees Trini and Zack kiss on the lips) *'Kat': Uh...!? *'Trini': Heh! Kim... *'Zack': Hi Kim how are you what's up? *'Kat': I get you. Hey, I have some bad ne-- *'Trini': My boy news didn't seem important. *'Kat': Sorry, how long I was gone that his happened? *'Trini': Kim. It's kinda been happening. *'Kat': Were you gonna tell me? ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Alpha 5? We're back -- Where's Zordon? *'Zordon': Katherine. You have been quite the hero this day. *'Pink Power Ranger': Thanks to you. Now let's get you your energy back. *(All-New Power Rangers transform back into Zack, Trini, Kat, Serge and Britt) *'Zordon': Thank you all! What you all have accomplished these past few days is truly extraordinary. With or without the powers of a Power Ranger. You are all heroes. That said, I believe it is time we returned the Sword of Light to it's place of hiding? Kat? *'Kat': Of course... We don't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands. *'Trini': And what about the zords? *'Alpha 5': Aye-yi-yi! I almost forgot. Titanus will return to his hiding place, but the others will need to undergo repairs. Typhonis is an interesting specimen. I am sure Billy will be very excited to study it! In case another emergency were to arise, we have given you all communicators. And let's not forget, we don't want to lose touch either. *'Zack': Thank you, Alpha. *'Kat': I don't know what to say. Notes *Kat's updated MMPR Pink Ranger costume lacked a Power Morpher, due to the Sword of Light being used in its place. *The episode's story is based on the Pink Ranger miniseries that is currently being produced by Boom Studios Comics, with Katherine in place of Kimberly. *The episode's title is taken from the ''Dino Thunder episode "Back in Black". Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited